


I'm (Accidentally) in Love With You

by Lawfuless



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), DCU, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Magical Accidents, Soul Bond, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5971918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawfuless/pseuds/Lawfuless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray Palmer had a problem he feels he needs to address, so he enlists the aid of Doctor Fate. Now, if only things could work out for him the way they're supposed to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm (Accidentally) in Love With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OnyxKitten93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxKitten93/gifts).



> I only own the idea. Written for a Valentine's day gifting Onyx and I have going on.

There were few times Ray was willing to do something against what his crush would like. But desperate times call for desperate measures. So, here he sat in the parlor of Fate's tower, sitting next to Hal on the loveseat while the Magi stood in front of a large cauldron, mixing some sort of concoction and occasionally mumbling to himself.

"You're sure this is safe?" Ray asked, deciding to get up and look a bit closer. As he got into range, the blond shook his head, and his brows furrowed. "Will it work?" he asked skeptically. Mere moments after he asked, a needle jabbed into his arm, and then the other flicked it towards the water. Blood. "Uhhh, OW?"

"Sorry. Needed the blood of a skeptic and Hal's learned not to stand too close when I'm mixing a potion." Kent stated, not sounding one bit guilty. He then added the gloves Ray had grabbed from Barry's old costume, adding them to the potion. Apparently it was to 'choose the person to direct the potion at'. Either way, the liquid became a beautiful red. Then spiraled an icy blue. "Oh."

Looking concerned at the sudden surprised sound from the shorter, he frowned. "What do you mean by 'oh'?" he asked carefully, uncertain he would get an answer. Hal came over, peering in, then made a face. "Not you too! What, what is it? What's wrong?" he demanded now, staring at them.

Clasping his hands together, Doctor Fate cleared his throat. "Well, it would appear there was a slight.... miscalculation on your behalf. You see, because of the nature of the spell, it targets those who have touched the object. Meaning the wearer of the object, but also the person they last touched in this case. Which means you have unintentionally gained not one, but two soulmates."

"Huh? But who?" The Atom stared, waiting for the reply. He then watched as a billow of smoke rose from the pot, showing a pair of masculine figures in the image. The Flash, Barry Allen, was in the middle of running somewhere, while.... Captain Cold? Really? ...Leonard Snart was aiming his gun at a fire, putting it out. Then both seemed to pause before looking off to the side.

Kent drew back, waving away the smoke. "Well, you are now on your own. The spell has been cast and even I cannot undo it.... I wish you luck." A portal rippled behind him, and then he was pushed through. He looked to Hal. "He'll be fine. I promise. Perhaps a bit... sore. And definitely happier." He assured, and the Lantern rolled his eyes, a smile creeping over his face as he pulled the other into a loose hold.

"I trust your judgment... But next time you lie about what you did, at least try to convince them better instead of sending them off."

* * *

When he opened his eyes, he found himself on a remote beach. As he looked around, he realized there was a large barrier in the distance. To his shock, he realized it encompassed the island. In fact, he didn't recognize the land form, and he bet that the reason would have probably been the barrier. A cloak of sorts, hiding this haven from the rest of the world. But why would Fate-

His thoughts were interrupted by a portal opening and Leonard stepping out. Following moments later was Barry, arriving by water, sliding to a stop with a spray of sand. "SorryifIwaslate, Didn'tmeantotakesolong." He blurted. Then, at the confused expressions, reiterated. "Didn't mean to take so long."

That smart son of a bitch. And judging from the almost giddy look on the speedster's face, alongside the leering smirk on the thief's, the very same sorcerer who 'could not undo the spell' probably set it all up and then brought them there.

"Fate promised to trip you up with a fake spell- contact spell, actually- and then stuff you through a portal to a getaway of his, so long as we stopped 'Fucking with his goddamn magical shit'. Loosely translated. So, we get out of his hair, and this is how he repays us. I think it's a win win."

Ray paused. "Wait. You're saying that you're... Interested? In me? Seriously?" Taken aback, the ravenette stared in disbelief between the two of them.

Slowly nodding, the villain checked him out. Not at all discreet, or trying to hide the open interest sparked in his gaze. "Could you really blame a man for knowing what he wants and going through means to get it?" He retorted. Then he nodded to the quickest of the bunch. "Honestly, it was mostly his idea. You kinda gave yourself away after a few days of looking away whenever you two met eyes, and getting all awkward and smiley around him. We've been a thing for awhile, but it was always sort of... open. Barry decided he had an actual interest in you, though, and I always like having another... Someone to play with."

Flushing a bit at being caught out, but still rather pleased by his words, Palmer looked between Allen and Snart. "And that means...?" He trailed off, not wanting to hold his breath.

"That means we'll be taking you to the house over yonder and updating you on what you missed." Barry input with a somewhat darker look. Swallowing, he nodded, and was dragged along with them.

* * *

At the Watchtower, after the week off, Ray awkward braced the chair as he sat down for monitor duty. Hal snickered and Clark quirked a brow in confusion. "You alright there?" he asked.

"Fine. And tell your boyfriend that the next time he dupes someone that he could try and make sure there's a thing called consent involved." Palmer shot at Green Lantern, who burst into laughter.

Jordan waved off Superman when he looked to his friend with concern. Then he turned to the Atom. "There was explicit consent from all parties that the spell was to go through. It was your fault for not checking his spellbook. Honest to god, he even said to me 'If he asks what spell I'm doing, I'll tell him the truth'. You didn't even bother questioning what the potion does, or side-effects." He pointed out, then shook his head. "But I'll have a talk with Kent."

Begrudgingly, the other sighed, then looked to the monitor. "But, you can tell him I was pleased with the response."

"Okay, pay up." He heard crackle over the comms. A grumble could be heard, and he realized that they had been overheard. Kent, trying to stealthily hide that he had hit the button, withdrew from the console and stretched.

Narrowing his eyes, he crossed his arms over his chest. "Betrayal." he grumbled, looking away, only to see Flash making hearts at him on the monitor. Turning bright red, he switched it over, cursing under his breath.

They would never live down their awkward group of friends, but they couldn't really mind. They had each other, and in the end that was all they really needed.

 


End file.
